shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Dashora
Former Holy Warlord and father of the Deathwalk Cain, Dashora was famous as one of the greatest saran warriors to ever live. Third son of the rightful Saran King and heir to the Sarada Royal Clan, Aragoran, Dashora was born in battle and raised by the saran army. He mastered the house style of the Sarada Royal Clan, called True Fist of the King and later apprenticed himself to the Burning Sage, Jenna. He became her lover, but eventually left her tutelage without inheriting all her knowledge. He rose rapidly in the ranks of the Holy Order, and after a falling out with his brother who decided to escape from the Holy Order and form a rebellion to overthrow the Holy Ghost, became a Holy Warlord himself. For his incredible power and matchless fighting ability, he earned the monicker “the Mighty King” and was greatly feared throughout the galaxy. He fell in love with the Holy Ghost’s daughter, fellow Holy Warlord Robia, and had a son with her called Cain. The two lived happily till Robia understood the scope of her father’s plans for her son, and she escaped to join forces with Arisada’s rebellion. Dashora pursued her with the Ghost, and raided a secret base where the rebels were hiding her. Dashora pleaded with her to return, but the Holy Ghost was only interested in her son and killed her when she refused to turn him over. Dashora turned on his master in a rage, but was swiftly defeated. Thinking him dead, the Holy Ghost took the young Cain and left. However, Dashora was found by his brother and nursed back to health. He revealed that Robia had been pregnant when she left the Holy Order, and that she had given Dashora twins,Talena and Torm, during her time in hiding. He also revealed to Dashora the existence of the lost son of Arakai, Lord of Naru, and asked him to find him and bring him back to Kazan. Heartbroken over Robia’s death and believing his son had shared the same fate, Dashora agreed and took his leave. He brought his twins with him in order to keep them out of the hands of the Holy Order, eventually leaving them in the care of the Truan Royal family. He spent the next 20 years running down rumors of feral sarans, hoping to find the lost son of Naru. When he heard of a report of a SENTINEL finding a saran on a backwater deep in the North Galaxy called Earth, he went there in a hurry. The saran he found there was John Nash, whose saran identity was that of Karyu, son of Ekari by Arakai, Lord of Naru. He took the young saran under his wing and brought him to Kazan, where he was destined to help overthrow the Holy Order. Dashora was a truly severe and highly disciplined warrior. He was a brilliant leader and a skilled tactician, and was easily the greatest of the Holy Warlords. He was a bit more thoughtful than most sarans, but loved drinking and fighting as much as any of his race. While he was capable of showing great compassion which set him apart from the brutal Brevara, he was also loyal to a fault and did many horrible things on the Holy Ghost’s orders. Thanks to the Holy Ghost’s manipulation of the Sarada bloodline, Dashora was actually an Oversaran a generation earlier than was expected, though he never gained the control over the form that John and later Cain would manage. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Burning Flames' Like all Sarans, Dashora is able to manifest a powerful form of fire known as Burning Flames. When he was younger Dashora apprenticed himself to Jenna, but he went off in a different direction and did not learn all of her techniques. Burning Fist: A catch all name for melee techniques which wrap the hands or feet in Burning Flames in order to increase damage. Burning Bolt: A powerful beam of fire. Burning Burst: A powerful explosion of fire. Burning Gun: A technique created by John after fusing Burning Flames with the Aura Gun he learned from his father. Upon seeing him do this Dashora was able to reproduce it and do it better. Burning Prison: He puts his hand to the ground and spikes of flame impale everyone in the area. Burning Sense: The Burning Power which gives telepathy. Depending on the power of the user, it can be used to trap people in powerful illusions or even grant the power of prescience. Burning Shield: A shield of fire. Burning Sword: The user generates a “blade” of flame. Ultimate Attack Burning Cannon: 'Dashora’s most powerful attack, he spreads his arms to gather energy, then brings them together to aim, releasing the Burning Flame as a titanic blast. 'Other Abilities Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: Being a saran Dashora possesses an advanced physiology, and is therefore far stronger and faster than a human. At a base charge he is able to lift (press) roughly 10 tons. His speed is such that even without using his powers of flight or Cutting he can move much faster than the eye can see, and his body is durable enough to shrug off powerful blows and explosions. Advanced Senses: Dashora's senses all operate on levels far beyond a human's. He is able to see extrarodinarily far in dark as well as he does light. He can also hear from great distances, singling out particular sounds to the exclusion of others. In particular his sense of smell is extremely powerful, allowing him to follow scents over great distances. This has come in handy when his sense of Aura Detection has been hampered. Advanced Healing Factor: Even when injured Dashora’s body quickly heals itself. He has survived numerous fatal injuries such as impalement, shrugging them off and healing instantly. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Being a saran, Dashora possesses a natural talent for fighting. He was far and away the strongest of Aragoran's children and possessed a remarkable fighting ability even among sarans. In his youth he mastered the Sarada House Style called True Fist of the King which he would pass on to Kara. Cutting: '''Cutting is a skill common to most Aura capable races that allows for lightning fast movement. When cutting, an individual uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively allowing them to be in two places at the same time. '''Flight: '''Dashora is able to project his Aura to hold him aloft in the air. In an earthlike atmosphere he can fly faster than Mach 10. '''Aura Awareness: '''Dashora is highly skilled in the use of his Aura to sense the flow of energy around him. He has highly developed senses which enable him to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they are trying to hide them. With his Aura Awareness he is able to track people when even when they are Cutting. '''Immense Aura: Dashora possesses an immensely powerful Aura, which even by saran standards is absolutely monstrous. When charging his Aura, all of John’s other powers become amplified. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, and its force can be felt at much greater distances. At full charge in his normal form he is 5X stronger for as long as he can hold the charge. When he pushes his Aura even farther, his body transforms into an Oversaran to manage the power more efficiently. Before learning to use the Burning Flames, his Aura was yellow in color, but afterwards it became like crimson fire. Oversaran Form: After the death of Robia, the rage Dashora experienced allowed him to access his Oversaran form. In this form his body becomes red, his eyes become yellow, his mane grows longer and becomes spiky, and his fangs and claws grow more pronounced. His powers and abilities are greatly amplified putting him in the SS-Class of the SENTINEL Power Scale. 'Trivia' - While John assumes that Dashora's humor died with Robia, those who knew him before tell him that Dashora has always had a strange sense of humor that no one else seems to understand. - To Dashora's surprise, when he met John he had already mastered Aura use but had no idea how to use his Burning Flames. This is backwards from how normal sarans, even other saran rejects mature who are able to manifest their flames before they learn to supplement it with Aura. However, because sarans are natural Aura users and he was raised by a human who was an Aura Master, John never needed to manifest his flames to fight. This required Dashora to "light" John's "spark" himself. - While he was her student Dashora and Jenna were lovers. While training with her Jenna would regularly get wistful for when she had trained Dashora and how far short John fell from him.